otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Human Bait
"Duchess Sahna Nillu," the herald proclaims as the woman walks into the throne room. The Regent glances over from his current position, standing about five feet from the throne, hands clasped behind his back, half shrouded in flame-flickered shadows while his guards move about the great chamber. The familiar black raven is perched on the back of the throne, shifting to the left as Sahna arrives. The bird squawks as if in response to the herald. Zolor Zahir merely narrows his eyes, and waits in silence. Sahna approaches with a dour expression, bobbing a curtsey at the appropriate distance away from the throne. The gesture is a little odd considering she's wearing a robe instead of a dress. "Regent Zahir, so good of you to see me." She murmurs dryly, offering a grim excuse for a smile. "What would you ask of the Crown this evening?" the Regent inquires. His gaze shifts to the flagstones as he awaits the answer. Sahna inhales slowly, gathering her composure before speaking. "I ask the crown for the criminal Kallyn Lake." She declares, chin rising. "Or rather, for a specific use of her lamentable talents. I assume you are aware of the creatures that have been making snacks out of shadow touched and sunkissed, Regent?" The Regent scowls. It grows deeper as he lifts his eyes to stare at Sahna once more. Jabbing a finger at her, he hisses, "They are NOT my doing!" Sahna Nillu stands there for a moment with a stunned expression as she just _stares_ at Zolor. Unexpected laughter bubbles up in her throat before she can stop herself, startled but mirthful. "I know they're not! Alieron uncovered them originally, but they're separate from the Ravager business. They serve a creature called an Aracit, some sort of.. Wraith? I'm told that if even one escapes, it can start a new burrow. There are currently believed to be four, which is why there's been an increase in their activity. They're very old. Older than you, even." Zolor grunts. "What good will that troublesome child in the dungeons do for your cause? Ancient evil seems an ill match for a girl who can barely avoid the headsman's block." "Two words. Human Bait." Sahna answers, looking remarkably cheerful instead of dour. "She's an evoker. Lighting, fire, that sort of thing. We don't know if magic is effective on these creatures, and Crown's Refuge is expecting an attack any time now. Even if she's lost in the process, it's not really a loss to anyone else." "And if she proves effective?" the Regent inquires. He takes one step out of the shadows toward Sahna, but then stops upon hearing the ruffle of feathers by the raven on the throne. "What do you propose we do with Kallyn Lake if she survives the experience?" "So far, the only weakness the gargoyles seem to have are the eyes, which do seem to have some sort of interesting properties, by the way. Then there's the matter of dealing with the things controlling them, which nobody has any data on at all yet. Since they're attracted to creatures with the taint or kiss, it could either mean that magic will make them stronger, or that magic will have more of an effect being the main diet. These things are growing in numbers, and pretty soon strafing Northreach and bothering Crown's Refuge won't be the only things they're doing. If magic makes them stronger, then we'd know /not/ to let any snacks come their way during an encounter. I'd much rather let Crown's Refuge find out." Sahna rocks on her heels, adding, "She'd get freedom in the form of a banishment to the wildlands. Two of the wildlanders I spoke to assured me that if she caused trouble, they'd just throw her out of the gates and let the wildlands deal with her. It sounds pretty win-win to me." Zolor considers the proposal. But not for long. Soon enough, he nods and waves a slender hand. "Take the girl. One problem solved." Sahna offers a deep curtsey. "Thank you, Your Grace." "Yes," the Regent mutters, and then turns and wanders back toward the shadows. The raven tilts its head, beak opening slightly, as it peers at Sahna with beady eyes. Taking that as a dismissal, Sahna heads out of the throne room, literally rubbing her hands with a gleeful expression. ---- Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs